<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy? by strawberrypop11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208547">Daddy?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrypop11/pseuds/strawberrypop11'>strawberrypop11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chronicles of Innocence [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Anal Fingering, Disturbing Themes, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Implied/Murder, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrypop11/pseuds/strawberrypop11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young boy tries to go to sleep, but is soon awakened by his father.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>father/son - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chronicles of Innocence [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daddy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dear my beautiful readers, if you are triggered by mentions of abuse and inappropriate actions of a minor, then I suggest you step off of this work and find something more merry. Nothing that explicit happens, but I don't know your story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He fell asleep to the sounds of rain.</p><p>Almost every night, the young lad climbed into his soft bed as he heard the soft droplets of water tap against his window. It was a gentle touch against the cool glass not rough like hail. The visual alone upon looking over at his window was enough for him to fall asleep. However, when it was thundering, he couldn't get even a wink of sleep. Like tonight, the raging crashes of thunder roared like the lions he's seen on the popular nature channel that he watched so frequently. The sounds alone were enough to cause panic to stir within him, to clutch the woven sheets his mother had gotten him, tightly in his small fists. </p><p>"Don't worry," he whispered to himself, closing his eyelids shut as he turned over, covering his face with the blanket, "it'll all be over soon." </p><p>Suddenly, another raging sound hit. However, this time it wasn't coming from outside. No, the thunder had gone quiet, at least somewhat as it roared in the distance. No, this sound, was a crash, like someone had fallen over while carrying glasses filled with champagne. Nonetheless, it still scared the child. The boy's little heart pumped wildly in his chest, the sound echoing in his ears as his chubby cheeks flushed from the heat of the blanket. </p><p>'What was that?' he wondered, bringing his knees up to his chest, hugging them tightly. 'Whatever that was, I hope it's gone.' </p><p>But, unbeknownst to the boy, the being that made that noise wasn't gone. </p><p>The boy's father, Mr. Strauss, as the town's people called him, stood in his son's doorway. Mr. Strauss was the village's lawyer, a tall man with pale skin. He had black hair that was balding in the back, some muttonchops that grew unkempt and a gnarly beard. He and his wife, who was known to be a loose canon, along with their ten year old boy lived in their home on the outskirts of their village. Other villagers described him as queer, always leering at his son in a way that the others found disturbing, and how he stared at them blankly when caught fondling his boy a little aggressively. A lot of talk and speculation was placed on him, but none could prove. </p><p>Mr. Strauss stepped forward into his son's room, a brownish stain flashed suddenly on his nightclothes as he stepped as quietly as he could to his boy's bed. However, when taking his last step that would take him to the very side of his child's bed, the wooden floor beneath him decided to creak; <em>loudly</em>. </p><p>"Shit!" Mr. Strauss cursed underneath his breath, although it was intended to be quiet, it was still loud enough for the boy to hear it. </p><p>The small bundle of bed covers broke as the boy's face resurfaced, his eyebrows pinched with confusion as he stared at the looming figure above him. </p><p>"Daddy?" the boy asked warily, "What's going on? Where's mom?" </p><p>Mr. Strauss hushed him, opening his arms out wide for his son, which the boy gladly scooted over to him and embraced his father. But soon recoiled as he felt something sticky on his father's nightshirt. </p><p>"Ew...father, what is that on your-?</p><p>Mr. Strauss grabbed his son before he could even finish his sentence. Pulling him roughly into his arms and smothering him into his neck. The boy freaked out, struggling to get out of his father's hold but Mr. Strauss wasn't having any of it. Placing one of his hand's behind the boy's neck, he added pressure to keep his son still.</p><p>"Calm, boy. Your mother...well, she's gone to say the least." </p><p>"Gone? w-where is she?"</p><p>Mr. Strauss frowned, releasing some of the pressure of his hand on the boy's neck to quickly trail said hand into his son's brown locks. "Somewhere, you shouldn't worry your little head about, Phillip."</p><p>Phillip hummed, not full accepting the answer, but questioning against it either, choosing to snuggle within his father's warmth just a bit more. He could feel his eyes start to droop as he felt his father's hand run over his hair, trailing down to the nape of his neck, but this time, he didn't grab. No, his father just kept going.</p><p>Mr. Strauss allowed his hand to go down towards his boy's backside, caressing over the bump that was his son's ass. Phillip moaned in his sleep, his eyes not opening, so Mr. Strauss took his cue. The man slid his hand into the waistband of his boy's underwear, touching something that made the man smile; his boy's cock. Just upon groping it, he could feel the soft squishiness of his boy's supple flesh. Mr. Strauss fondled it, rubbing his thumb over the tip of the cock, feeling some of the premature cum leaking out already. The man glanced over at his sleeping boy, smiling as he saw the reddened cheeks and a small pouty mouth open, breathing heavily. </p><p>"D-daddy?" </p><p>Mr. Strauss hushed his boy, who was opening his eyes just a little bit. "Just relax baby." </p><p>His statement was enough to quiet him into submission, as Phillip tossed his head back against his father's shoulder blade, before closing his eyes again. Mr. Strauss stalled his ministrations for a bit, until he saw that he was in the clear when Phillip's chest rose up and down in a rhythmic pattern. The man let go of his son's cock, sliding it down so it reached his son's hole. </p><p>Mr. Strauss smirked as he felt around the wrinkled flesh of his boy's pucker. </p><p>'So soft' the man thought, the bulge in his pants rising up ever so slowly. He started to prod at the boys hole, before the tip and a little girth of his finger pushed into it. </p><p>"Gak!" The child's eyes shot open along with his mouth, with his voice stuck in his throat, the child brought his hands up to his father's chest and began pushing with all the might he could muster from his tiny arms, but at last it did nothing. Mr. Strauss looked over suddenly at the boy's awake figure, the man eyes went wide as he realized that his son is going to aware of this experience. But, Mr. Strauss reflected on it for only a second before hushing his boy yet again as his finger began to retreat before plunging back into the boy, thicker this time.</p><p>Phillip's cheeks began to turn red, shaking his head wildly as he opened his mouth to let out a scream for help, but only for it to be shut when his father placed his other hand on his mouth; silencing him. The boy looked up at his father in horror as he was placed down rather gently on his comforter. </p><p>"Daddy...please."</p><p>Mr. Strauss smirked at his son, "Don't worry baby, Daddy will be gentle." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>